habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Awarded: Dwienie, Tier 1
Wiki username: Dwienie Habitica username: Dwienie UID:c4eb9c31-a2f8-467c-ae6a-21ea7cc8ac83 Major Contributions (For major contributions, please provide a link to the wiki page, followed by the details of your contribution to that page within the following table:) Admin Response Tier 1 awarded, 70 Wikia points, and 260 Wikia points on http://nl.habitica.wikia.com/, for the work described above and on your Dutch contributions page: 2017-07-02T05:55:01 (diff | hist) . . (+15)‎ . . Magiër ‎ (Uitrusting paragraaf gemaakt) (top) rollback (VisualEditor) 2017-06-30T20:56:49 (diff | hist) . . (+291)‎ . . Heler ‎ (Uitrusting paragraaf gemaakt met een deel vertaald) (top) rollback (VisualEditor) 2017-06-29T19:21:41 (diff | hist) . . (+235)‎ . . Dief ‎ (→‎Uitrusting: Ultieme uitrusting munt toegevoegd met tekst) (top) rollback (VisualEditor) 2017-06-29T01:21:21 (diff | hist) . . (+55)‎ . . Heler ‎ (Introductie opsomming alle klassen en link naar pagina's) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-29T01:20:47 (diff | hist) . . (+55)‎ . . Dief ‎ (Opsomming alle klassen in introductie en link naar de pagina's) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-29T01:20:13 (diff | hist) . . (+55)‎ . . Magiër ‎ (In introductie opsomming van alle klassen en de pagina's toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-29T01:19:38 (diff | hist) . . (+55)‎ . . Krijger ‎ (Introductie opsomming alle klassen en links naar de pagina's) (top) rollback (VisualEditor) 2017-06-26T16:31:43 (diff | hist) . . (+43)‎ . . Vertalingen ‎ (top) rollback 2017-06-26T00:52:38 (diff | hist) . . (+232)‎ . . Krijger ‎ (Plaatje met achievement coin voor algehele uitrusting Krijger en de bijbehorende uitleg toegevoegd.) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-24T23:26:09 (diff | hist) . . (+17)‎ . . Krijger ‎ (Uitrusting paragraaf toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-20T02:25:59 (diff | hist) . . (+282)‎ . . Dief ‎ (Deel van uitrusting paragraaf vertaald) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-10T21:32:14 (diff | hist) . . (+41)‎ . . Dief ‎ (Vaardigheden Nederlandstalig plaatje toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-02T03:34:42 (diff | hist) . . (+37)‎ . . Heler ‎ (Vaardigheden plaatje toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-06-02T03:34:28 (diff | hist) . . (0)‎ . . N Bestand:BTMcyQU.jpg ‎ (top) 2017-05-27T23:53:05 (diff | hist) . . (+40)‎ . . Magiër ‎ (Plaatje vaardigheden toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-23T19:58:29 (diff | hist) . . (+1,008)‎ . . Heler ‎ (Vaardigheden paragraaf tekst vertaald en toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-22T21:43:05 (diff | hist) . . (+1,008)‎ . . Krijger ‎ (Vaardigheden paragraaf tekst toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-21T18:42:46 (diff | hist) . . (+1,008)‎ . . Magiër ‎ (Paragraaf vaardigheden de tekst toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-21T18:41:13 (diff | hist) . . (+987)‎ . . Dief ‎ (Paragraaf tekst Vaardigheden toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-20T15:36:48 (diff | hist) . . (+23)‎ . . Dief ‎ (→‎Voordelen: wikilinks en nieuwe paragraaf header) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-18T18:20:22 (diff | hist) . . (+109)‎ . . Dief ‎ (Simpele klasse infobox toegevoegd.) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-18T18:19:03 (diff | hist) . . (+117)‎ . . Krijger ‎ (Simpele versie van de klasse infobox toegevoegd.) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-18T18:14:43 (diff | hist) . . (+112)‎ . . Heler ‎ (Versimpelde versie van een klasse infobox toegevoegd) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-18T18:01:48 (diff | hist) . . (+356)‎ . . Magiër ‎ (Eerste poging infobox) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-18T17:53:45 (diff | hist) . . (+846)‎ . . N Sjabloon:Klasse infobox ‎ (Nieuwe pagina aangemaakt met ' ...') (top) 2017-05-17T23:55:21 (diff | hist) . . (+11)‎ . . m Voltreffer ‎ (→‎Frequentie) (top) rollback (VisualEditor) 2017-05-17T23:55:00 (diff | hist) . . (+11)‎ . . Voltreffer ‎ (alle formules textbox) (VisualEditor) 2017-05-17T23:52:50 (diff | hist) . . (-104)‎ . . Voltreffer ‎ (formule in textbox geplaatst) (VisualEditor) etc Also part way to Tier 2 for the above work. LadyAlys (talk) 10:34, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers